


Rendezvous

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment, nxt uk
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Oh, you’re so pretty, so clean. All I can think about is how good you would look utterly wrecked.”
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Rendezvous

You spent hours getting all dressed up. Had spent the day at a spa and gotten pampered until you were a puddle of goo before getting your hair and makeup done. You had spent more than was fiscally responsible on the powder blue floor length cocktail dress and matching heels, but you had been unable to resist once you had tried it on. It fit like it was made for you personally and made you feel like a million dollars. It was your first official company gathering with the WWE, and you wanted to make a good impression so you went above and beyond to make it.

You just wished the party was a little livelier. It was actually downright boring. You weren’t sure why you had expected more, but you had thought that a room full of professional wrestlers would be a bit more fun. You weren’t sure if they were always like this, or if the fact they were mingling with their bosses in an unfamiliar setting led to the toned down behavior.

A glass of champagne in your hand, you stood on the sidelines. You had danced a few times with a few of your co-workers, but had quickly retreated afterwards. Dancing really wasn’t you’re style, and the heels you were in didn’t make it easy.

“Oh, you’re so pretty, so clean. All I can think about is how good you would look utterly wrecked.” You were startled by a voice in your ear, unaware that someone had come up behind you. The voice was enticing; gravely and low and did things to you that it shouldn’t.

“Do I know you?” You asked keeping your eyes on the dance floor. You were kind of enjoying the mystery of the moment, though you should probably be offended that a stranger had dared to speak to you that way.

“Not yet.” The voice said confidently. “But you will when I take you into that bathroom down the hallway and fuck your pretty face dirty.” Your breath hitched and you didn’t hesitate to subtly nod your head in agreement as you turned to face the owner of the voice.

“Pete Dunne.” He said with a smirk.

“Y/N.” You responded in kind.

“Well Y/N. How ‘bout we go dirty you up?” Pete said extending his hand which you took and allowed him to lead you out of the ballroom and down the hallway.


End file.
